A Prized Possession
by The American-Canadian Writer
Summary: UKUSUK fanfiction. Rated M for sexual content and language. Plot: Arthur meets his Pirate self due to a magic spell mix up. Alfred gets caught up in the middle of it all. Sex and other themes involved.
1. Chapter 1

UK-Cest / UKxUSxUK fanfic.

Plot: Arthur meets his Pirate self due to a magic spell mix up. Alfred gets caught up in the middle of it all. Sex and other themes involved.

"England" and "Arthur" is Modern!UK

"Artie" and "Kirkland" is Pirate!UK

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Spell.<p>

Based at the bottom of his house, Arthur stood before a large cauldron. His emerald eyes scanned over a heavy book on a podium, opened as far it as it could. His hands rested above the smoke and heat.

"I command thee to bring back what was once mine….!" He yelled. A flash, followed by a bang, echoed through the room quickly. England took a step back, placing his hands down on his hands. Suddenly, a quick, throbbing pain hit his chest. A gasp escaped his lips as he knelt to the ground, clutching the fabric of his vest. His eyes squinted shut as the pain got worse, throbbing through out his whole body.

"Aargh! W-What's happening! I thought I preformed the spell right!" The Briton groaned, falling to his side and curling up in a ball, whining and whimpering loudly.

Meanwhile, back where the magic was happening - literately - a figure rose up and out of the cauldron. It took a heavy step out of the iron bowl and onto the concrete floor. His breath was shallow as the night's wind. Another few steps echoed through the room until the figure came to a complete stop.

Arthur tilted his head up, trying to open his eyes. All he saw was the outline. "Who….are you?" He mumbled, falling unconscious from the pain. The other laughed, kneeling down next to him and whispered in his ear, "It's me, Artie. Miss me?"

Artie was also known as Captain Kirkland. The only one he even _allowed_ to call him 'Artie" was his modern self. The reason why is, Arthur would always manage to call Artie back when he tried to perform a certain spell. And that spell was preformed just a few moments ago.

Kirkland couldn't leave his modern self there to freeze on the floor. No matter how much he wanted too. Gently, he wrapped an arm under his body, sliding the other under his legs and pulled him close to his soaken body. As he started to stand, he pulled Arthur even closer to him, holding him in a bridal-like fashion to make sure he wouldn't fall.

He knew the layout of the house very well - almost _too_ well. A few steps down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, another few steps to the left, and there was Arthur's room. His bed was properly made, as usual. Kirkland laid Arthur down onto the bed so he was laying like he normally would - vertical to the headboard.

"Clothes are wet again. At least I have a change here." He chuckled to himself, stripping off everything he had on. He walked over to one of the draws in his room, grabbing a pair of boxers and a long tee-shirt that America once owned. Arthur had a small bathroom connected to his room, so Artie decided to make use of it and take a shower, cleaning himself off as best as he could.

A half hour later, he stepped out and wiped himself down, throwing on his clothing quickly before walking back over to the bed. A small smile pressed to his face as he saw Arthur fast asleep, still curled up in a ball. 'How cute.' He thought, walking over to the other side and sliding in right next to him. His arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Arthur let out a small groan in his sleep, but he didn't move. Artie soon feel asleep against England, that smile still against his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Next Morning.

The sun rose like nothing happened. Arthur rubbed his eyes against the sun's rays. "…Huh? Warmth…?" He slowly sat up, stopping when he felt something around his waist. A small blush pressed onto his cheeks as he looked over. His eyes widened a bit.

Kirkland was already up, he just didn't feel like moving. Still, to see what Arthur would do, he pretended to be asleep. He felt England trying to move his arm off, but he tightened his grip a bit, just like he would in his sleep. Arthur continued to struggle a bit against his grip before giving up, rolling over on his other side to face him.

"Get up, Artie." He said softly, placing a hand against his shoulder. The other stirred a bit, but nothing more. "Artie, get up, poppet." He repeated, moving his hand to his cheek instead. Kirkland stirred a bit, slowly opening his eyes.

"Why did you perform that spell when you know I always come out in the end? Do you miss me that much?" He said jokingly, taking the chance to lean up and kissed him on the lips with a tender touch. Arthur's face blushed a bit as he returned the kiss, scooting towards him a bit. The pirate slid a hand up his back and into his hair, but only for a few seconds. England playfully pulled away before they got too inimate, and the other whined loudly.

"Damn it! Why do you always do that in the mornin'?" He whined again, sitting up and shuffling out of bed. Arthur laughed and also stood up after moving the blankets off of him.

"Because you're just so cute when you're all whiny~." He teased, shaking his hips a bit. Kirkland blushed as well. How he just wanted to pounce him and get into his pants and -

Suddenly, the phone rang. Both of them sighed at the same time, and Arthur answered it.

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Yo! Iggy!" Alfred said on the other line. England furrowed his brows together a bit.

"Don't call me 'Iggy'! What do you, Alfred?"

"Can I come over? I'm in London right now and I really wanna see you!"

"You- Why are you here?"

"To surprise you! See you in a sec!" A click and a long beep ended the call. Arthur let out a small sigh and turned to Artie. "Get dressed. Alfred's going to be here soon." He said, slightly annoyed. The other nodded and walked over to his dresser, tossing England a clean pair of clothing before grabbing himself some.

Both of them dressed a bit differently. Arthur had his usual vest, dress shirt (buttoned up, of course) and pants on, while Artie had jeans and his dress shirt was unbuttoned all the way, showing a white tank top under it.

A loud knock on the door brought both of them out. They both traveled to the door. Artie took a small side step to hide behind the door as Arthur opened it.

"Iggy~! It's been a while!" Alfred exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around the small Briton.

"Y-Yes it has! T-Too tight!" Arthur squirmed a bit, pulling Alfred into the house so he could shut the door, locking it with a simple click. 'Let the party begin.' Artie thought, sneaking his way back up to the bedroom. Something was going on inside that head of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "D-Don't look!"

"So~! What'cha been up too, Iggy?" Alfred asked, pulling him along to the couch. Arthur took a seat on the couch, moving up with the cushion as the American plopped himself down. His grin still lingered on his face.

"Well, other than you breaking my furniture, I don't know. " Both of them chuckled a bit.

"I know something we could dooo~." Alfie purred softly, leaning close to England's face. A blush covered his face lightly.

"A-And what is that?" The Briton asked, leaning away slightly. Suddenly, Alfred pressed his lips against the others without a moment's hesitation. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Arthur let out a small gasp, placing his hands on the other's hips, gripping tightly onto the jacket. A small whimper followed as he closed his eyes, moving his arms so they wrapped around his waist.

Alfred grinned and pushed him down onto the couch, grabbing his arms and moving them up so they wrapped around his neck. Arthur pulled him even closer, feeling the younger male shuffle a bit above him. Just as suddenly as he started it, he pulled away and smirked. The Brit whined and pouted, opening his eyes again.

"Not here. Can we head up to the bedroom?"

"F-Fine. Just hurry; I don't want to wait." Both of them got up from the couch and hurried up the stairs. As soon as they both stepped in, Kirkland laughed.

"That took you long enough…~" He said with a smirk, getting up from the bed. He walked towards them and grabbed each of them by the collar, moving them out of his way. A tap and a click echoed in the room.

"Alright boys~. Take a seat." He said, seeing them still standing. England's eyes widened as Alfred just stood there, confused.

"You-! Why did you-!"

"I locked the door because I didn't want you two leaving~. After all, I wanna have a little…fun." He said softly, walking towards his twin. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the other, that devious smirk still on his face.

Alfred turned and took a few steps back and watched. 'T-Two Iggy's! W-What's going on here?' He thought. "H-Hey! Let him go!" He finally said. Artie looked over and laughed.

"Oh? You wanna stop me? You're going to have to try~." He said, suddenly tapping the nightstand before pushing Arthur down onto the sheets. Alfred rushed forward, only to be suddenly stopped. Artie had hit a switch that set up a small trap. Chains and a few iron balls fell on top the American. He fell to the ground, landing with a heavy, "Oof!"

Arthur tried to get up and go to help, but Kirkland shoved him down again, crawling on top of him and straddled his hips. He leaned down right when England spoke.

"Alfie! D-Don't look- Mmphnn!" Artie cut him off the best way he could; with a kiss. The gentleman under him whimpered and whined, trying his hardest not to give in, but it was no use. His other's kisses were like magic to him.

Meanwhile, Alfred's face grew hot. He struggled against the chains, only managing to sit up against the wall. His pants began to grow tight as he watched them, seeing the pirate slowly strip Arthur of his clothing with much ease. He let out a groan, looking away from the scene down at his pants.

"….Oh shit." He muttered, trying to think of something else. When he looked back up, the tightening of his pants only worsened for him.

While America was distracted, Artie had stripped his other off all his clothing, and then his (though, it wasn't easy with Arthur struggling to much under him). Arthur was biting his lip hard as Kirkland just sat on top of him, holding his wrists over his head.

"Now, now~. What, oh what, should I do to you~?"


	4. Notice

Oh my- You guys are eating this up and all! I'm sorry the chapters are so short. Hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be waaay longer. I've been anal about keeping them at least a page long. Haha. XD Anyway! Chapter 4 should be up soon!

~ACW 


End file.
